


gamble

by i_was_human, TsukiDragneel (i_was_human)



Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [56]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gambling, Happy Birthday Celestia Ludenberg, Russian Roulette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21553468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human, https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: she stares at her final opponent, steepling her hands in front of him. five bullets. one empty chamber.
Series: Danganronpa Birthday Oneshots [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269461
Kudos: 7





	gamble

celestia smiles at the gun on the table, then at the six men sitting around it. 

a one in seven chance of victory.

"shall we start?" she hums, lifting the gun and pressing it to her temple. empty, of course.

one-two-three-four-five-bang.

two of the men flinch as another slumps over, blood smearing like jam on the table. celestia smiles, reaching for the gun again.

one-bang.

a bit splatters on her hand and she grimaces, wiping her hand on her skirt. 

one-two-three-bang.

the man between the two corpses shivers, and celestia's cheshire-cat smile grows.

one-bang.

further.

one-two-bang.

she stares at her final opponent, steepling her hands in front of him. five bullets. one empty chamber. 

one.

bang.

she scoops the bills from off the table, frowning once she sees some blood has splattered onto the paper. "really?" she sighs, sliding it into a bag.

the ultimate gambler.


End file.
